What Happened to Us?
by Sm1l3n0wcrylat3r
Summary: Everyone knows Gordo and Lizzie are the best of friends. But what happens when one tragic accident breaks them apart. How will they deal apart from each other? Told in Gordo’s POV. R & R!
1. The Fight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue!

**Title: **What Happened to Us?

**Summary: **Everyone knows Gordo and Lizzie are the best of friends. But what happens when one tragic accident breaks them apart. How will they deal apart from each other? Told in Gordo's POV. R & R!

**A/N: **This story will be told in Gordo's POV. So all the italic letters are his thoughts. I'll make a note if it's Lizzie's POV, but that will rarely happen. Hope you like it!

Chapter 1-The Fight

_My life was going great my freshman year and half of my sophomore year of high school. I had two of the greatest friends, life was great. Then the day came when our worst nightmare occurred, Lizzie and I lost our best friend Miranda, to a car accident with her parents that I was in too. So it was almost half of our sophomore year of high school, Miranda was gone and Lizzie was taking it harder than I thought. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't budge. Lizzie started pulling away from me. She would make excuses not to hang out with me at snack and lunch. The first few days she supposedly had to go to the library to study for some big history test. Then the next week I saw her hanging out with other girls, I'm guessing they were from her history class. I had to say something, I was sick of all her lies._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie, can I talk to you for a second?"

_I stood right in front of her so she couldn't refuse and now that I was much taller, she couldn't get away._

**Lizzie: **"Umm, yeah sure. I'll call you guys later." she told the two girls and they left.

**Gordo: **"I see you've made new friends?"

**Lizzie: **"Well yeah, there from my history class, they were helping me study." she lied.

**Gordo: **"Lizzie, you told me your test was during 4th period. I waited for you at lunch but you never came. Your studying should have been over."

**Lizzie: **"Well…..I……we all have English together and we were doing a……project! Yeah a project. It might take another week to do or more. I'll let you know though." she

**Gordo: **"You know what……..don't bother." he said walking away angrily.

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! Wait!!!!" she yelled after him.

_I heard her loud and clear but I never looked back. I mean I didn't do anything wrong. Before Miranda died we were so close. I was ready to tell her how I really felt about her but now it was obvious how she felt about me. It's like when Miranda left, she made it seem like I wasn't there either. I was nobody to her. _

_I went home and sulked in my bed. I guess I had fallen asleep because the next thing I knew my mom was waking me up. _

**Roberta: **"Gordo! Gordo! Wake up, Lizzie's here." she said shaking him awake.

**Gordo: **"Ok, ok I'm awake. Stop shaking me. Why isn't she coming upstairs?" he asked confused.

_Oops, we fought earlier. No wonder, she was probably here to tell me off. Even though I didn't feel like hearing it, I had to go._

**Roberta: **"I'm not sure honey, she insisted on staying outside."

**Gordo: **"Uhh, yeah ok. Thanks mom. I'll be down in a minute."

_I went into my bathroom and fixed my hair and clothes. I headed downstairs slowly thinking of what to say. Should I be mean or nice Should I apologize? I wasn't sure. I walked outside and there she was sitting on the front steps of my porch._

**Gordo: **"Wow, you still remember where I live!?" he said sarcastically.

**Lizzie: **"Ha, ha very funny Gordo. I love your sarcasm."

**Gordo: **"Lizzie, come on. You haven't been to my house for weeks, ever since Miranda…..never mind. Come on Lizzie, can you blame me for being a little sarcastic."

**Lizzie: **"You know what Gordo, I came to talk to you about us but I guess being sarcastic and rude is much more important to you. I'm leaving." she said angrily.

**Gordo: **"No! Wait, sorry can you blame me for being a little mad at you?" he said grabbing her arm, she sat back down reluctantly.

**Lizzie: **"I guess not. Gordo, I know you've noticed that I've been a little distant from you."

**Gordo: **"A little?!" he said interrupting her.

'**_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._**

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

**Lizzie: **"Anyway…….When Miranda…..left us, it hurt me so much. I felt like if she was gone what was the point in us being friends. I was so attached to you two, it was hard enough saying goodbye to one of my best friends and knowing I'll never see her again. I don't want to have to do it again. Gordo……it's best if we just find new friends to hang out with. I don't want to get my hopes up and then lose you too."

_My head started to spin. I can't believe Lizzie's doing this. _

_**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.  
**_

**Gordo: **"Lizzie….I…..but I'm not going anywhere. Why are acting like this?"

**Lizzie: **"Because Gordo, it's for the best, ok!" she said frustrated.

**Gordo: **"I don't understand you anymore Lizzie. We've been friends our whole life, why are you ending it now?!" he said standing up angrily.

**Lizzie: **"I'm not ending it. Look we could still be friends, just not as close."

**Gordo: **"I don't want that!"

_**A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain**_

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight

**Lizzie: **"Gordo…you have to understand that……."

**Gordo: **"What, Lizzie? Why are you acting like a child, we're not in elementary anymore Lizzie. We're in high school, act mature for once! You think finding new friends is going to make everything better?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah, Gordo I do. Just like you!"

_**Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes**_

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends 

**Gordo: **"What!? What are you talking about?"

**Lizzie: **"I see you hanging out with Larry and Ethan. Laughing and acting like everything is ok. Miranda's dead Gordo! You didn't even go to her funeral. You just disappeared and then you came back to school like nothing happened! We lost our best friend, and you didn't even show any emotion at all. You were in the car with her. You couldn't even be there for me" she said as her eyes started to water.

_She was right, I didn't go to her funeral. I didn't go because I was scared……scared of letting her go. _

**Gordo: **"Just because she's gone, doesn't mean you forget your old friends." he said coldly.

**Lizzie: **"Yeah…….and you know I could say the same to you." she said walking away.

_**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight**_

_I didn't run after. I let her go. I let her walk out of my life. Nothing I said would make it right. What happened to us? _

_**Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight'**_

**A/N: **Hope you like the start of this story, please review! In the next chapter you'll read what really happened during the car accident. Review!!!


	2. The Accident

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue!

Chapter 2-The Accident

_After Lizzie left I went back to my room. I had a lot to think about. Maybe what she said was right, I thought I was there for her after the accident but I guess I wasn't. The accident really messed with my head, I felt like a part of me was left behind that day. The day I lost my best friend……_

_**Flashback:**_

_It was Saturday afternoon and I was at Miranda's house. We were doing our art project together, and then we were supposed to go to Lizzie's house afterwards. Most of the time we were talking about my 'feelings' for Lizzie. Miranda kept pushing me to tell her, like she knew Lizzie felt the same way. She convinced me and I was ready to tell her. We finished our project finally and went downstairs to head out to Lizzie's. Miranda's dad offered us a ride to Lizzie's, I didn't mind at all because I was tired for some reason but Miranda insisted on walking. I told her I was too tired to walk all the way to Lizzie's house and that we should let her dad take us. The next thing I knew were in her dad's car. Miranda in the front and I was in the back._

_We were at a red left turn light and the streets looked pretty empty. The light turned green to go straight but the left turn light was still red. Mr. Sanchez turned anyway and a truck smashed into Miranda's side. Everything was like it was in slow motion. I was in the car, awake but Mr. Sanchez and Miranda were unconscious. The car was upside down, I smashed the window beside me and got out. I smelled gas, and looked over at the truck that had already started to catch fire and I knew instantly, Mr. Sanchez's car would catch in fire soon. I was alone, with nobody around us. Who was I supposed to get out first? Would I make it in time?_

_I went to Miranda's side, the window was already shattered. Her seatbelt was on, I couldn't even get her out. It's like she was stuck. _

Gordo: "Miranda….Miranda, wake up! I need you to wake up, please. The cars going to blow any minute and I need to get your dad out too."

_Mirada barely opened her eyes._

**Miranda: **"I…..get my father out, first…..please." she whispered.

**Gordo: **"Miranda…"

**Miranda: **"Please, Gordo. Just do it."

"_**Just do it." **I couldn't think at that moment but I listened to her. Not knowing what was going to happen next._

_I went to the other side and started to pull Mr. Sanchez out. I saw a car pull up and a man ran out to help me._

**Gordo: **"Please sir, get him out. I need to help my friend on the other side."

**Man: **"Ok, son. Go ahead, I got it from here."

_I went to Miranda's side and did everything I could possibly do to get her out. But I just couldn't. Did I try hard enough? Why couldn't I save her?_

**Miranda: **"Did you get my dad out?"

**Gordo: **"Yeah, another man is helping me get him out. Don't he's fine. I just need to get you out, quick."

**Miranda: **"It's no use, Gordo. I'm stuck, we can't both die." she said as flames flashed in her eyes.

_I looked to my right and saw the flames getting nearer. What was I supposed to do now?_

**Man: **"Son! The car's going to blow! You need to get out of the way! Come on!" he said starting to drag Gordo away.

_I didn't let him pull me up. I stood by Miranda's side, I couldn't just leave her, could I?_

**Miranda: **"Gordo…..you have to go. Lizzie needs you, your family needs you. Just go. This is it for me." she said whispering as her eyes were fighting to stay open.

**Gordo: **"I can't Miranda. We all need you too. I can't just leave you to die like this!" tears filled his eyes.

**Man: **"Hurry! There isn't much time!"

**Miranda: **"Go……." she whispered.

_Those were her final words as I saw her eyes close shut. They didn't open again. I watched as her chest stopped moving up and down, and I knew she was gone. Somehow the man pulled me all the way back. And I saw the car that Miranda was in blow up into pieces. What had I done? At that moment in my life, I knew nothing would be the same…._

_**End of Flashback**_

_I woke up sweaty and scared. Every night I would have some type of nightmare, leading up to the accident. Was it a message form God, showing me that it was indeed my fault that Miranda died? I wasn't sure…..but it sure felt like it was my fault. I never went to her funeral. I never went near the Sanchez's home. I never let anybody know about that night. I never grieved like I normally should have. And I never let Lizzie in…_

_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred, how did it find us? Did it steal into our lives, or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us? When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it my name?_

_Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes, a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment… every part of it… will live on forever._

**A/N: **Sorry it was short, but this chapter was just to show what happened to Miranda. How she died and why Gordo didn't go to her funeral. Next chapters will be longer. Please Review!!!


	3. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue!

Chapter 3-The Truth

_Losing our way would be the most cruel of things. This year….I lost my way. _

_The next day at school, Lizzie still wasn't talking to me. I didn't even bother to try to apologize. What was the point? It's not like she wanted to be my friend. Just my luck, she's in my first period English class. She sat right next to me in the front, I didn't bother to take a peak at her. The bell finally rang.._

**Mrs. Lopez: **"Class today we have another journal entry. Since we are reading _Romeo and Juliet, _I would like you guys to write something that has to do with love. Find something deep inside of you. I know you all have had some sort of experience with love."

_What was I supposed to write? I know the feeling of loving someone and not being loved back. I guess I do have a little something left in me.._

**Mrs. Lopez: **"Ok class, I think that was enough time. I would like five people to share what they wrote to the class. I will be picking. So Lizzie, David, Veruca, Larry, and Kenny will share with us today. Lizzie you may come up and share what you wrote."

**Lizzie: **"George Bernard Shaw once wrote: 'There are two tragedies in life: one is to lose your heart's desire,… the other is to gain it'. Clearly, Shaw had his heart broken once or twice. Yeah, losing your heart's desire is tragic. But gaining your heart's desire…It's all you can hope for. This year, I wished for love. To immerse myself in someone else and to wake a heart long afraid to feel. And if having that is tragic… then give me tragedy. Because, I wouldn't give it back for the world."

_Everyone clapped as she sat down. Wow her words were pretty heart felt. I wonder who she was talking about? Well I guess it's my turn, here goes nothing._

**Gordo: **"Sometimes its easy to feel you're the only one in the world who's struggling, who's frustrated or unsatisfied or barely getting by. But that feeling's a lie and if you just hold on, just find the courage to face it all for another day, someone or something will find you and make it all ok. Because we all need a little help sometimes, someone to help us hear the music in the world, to remind us that it won't always be this way, that someone is out there. And that someone will find you. At this moment there are over six billion people in the world, give or take a few and sometimes all you need is one." he read as his eyes found Lizzie's.

**AT LUNCH:**

_I can't believe I wrote that. I guess while I was writing my mind was on….._

**Ethan: **"Gordo!! Earth to Gordo! Man wake up!" he said waving his hands in front of his face.

**Gordo: **"Sorry, what did you say?" he said snapping out of his thoughts.

**Ethan: **"I said, are you going to the party tonight with us?"

**Gordo: **"Umm, yeah sure. I'll be there."

**Larry: **"Cool, we'll meet at Kenny's house." he said referring to the guy who was throwing the party.

_I really don't feel like going but I don't want to let my friends down. Plus I need to loosen up a bit. _

**AT THE PARTY:**

_I was at the party and for some reason I wasn't having fun. I saw Lizzie with her new friends, she looked really happy. _

_I guess I was pretty lonely because the next thing I knew I was drinking a lot of punch. I felt dizzy and loose. I was talking to strangers. I couldn't believe I was saying such stupid things to strangers. Oh no……I was drunk. I was now upstairs, someone pushed me in a room and I fell to the floor as the door closed. I looked up and saw….._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie?"

**Lizzie: **"Gordo, your drunk! What are you doing to yourself?"

**Gordo: **"What do you care?!" he said getting up and sitting on the bed.

**Lizzie: **"It really doesn't matter to me Gordo. You're the one making a fool of yourself. Not me!"

**Gordo: **"Look Lizzie, not everybody is as happy as you ok. So what if I drink, it makes feel good. It's not like you there for me anymore."

**Lizzie: **"You know, you haven't been yourself since the accident. You haven't talked about anything to me. I felt like you were pushing me away and so I finally let you. I couldn't stand to watch you not be yourself anymore." she said as tears formed in her eyes.

**Gordo: **"What do you want from me Lizzie?! Huh?! What do you want to hear?"

**Lizzie: **"I just want to hear the truth. Why have you changed since the accident?"

**Gordo: **"That night I guess a part of me was left behind. I….I know it was my fault that Miranda died even though no one wants to admit it. And I know you think it's my fault too, so don't deny it."

**Lizzie: **"I would never! It's not your fault Gordo." she said as she sat down next to him.

_I got up slowly because of my pounding headache and went to look out the window_. _I just couldn't look her in the eye. _

**Gordo: **"Lizzie…..it was my fault. I could have saved her. I'm an idiot and now she's dead. I should've been the one stuck in that car, not her. It hurts…….it always hurts." he said as a tear fell down his cheek but Lizzie didn't see.

**Lizzie: **"Then let me help you get through this." she said getting up and touching his shoulder.

**Gordo: **"I don't want you to help me. We're not friends anymore remember." he turned and looked at her one last time.

_I didn't want her help anymore. I felt as if I didn't need it. I had to leave._

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! If you walk out now……don't bother asking for help from me later."

**Gordo: **"I failed Miranda…..and I don't want to fail you too. You were right Lizzie, it's better if we go our separate ways. It's just for the best….right."

**Lizzie: **"Gordo! Don't do this! I want to help you!" she said with tears in her eyes.

**Gordo: **"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I just can't…..I don't want to hurt you." he looked at her with sorrow and left.

_I left without looking back. I had my decision once and for all. Even though I was drunk, I managed to get outside. As I was walking I stumbled and fell. I hit my head on a rock. I sighed and sat up against a tree. I touched my forehead and saw blood on my fingers. What had I become? Was my life falling apart? Did I make the right choice? What do I do next?_

_There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment you must choose your direction. Will you fight to stay on the path? Will others tell you who you are? Or will you label yourself? Will you be haunted by your choice? Or will you embrace your own path? Each morning you choose to move forward or to simply give up?_

**A/N: **There's another chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm sorry this was short. I'll be updating soon. More reviews…..the sooner I update! Thanks!!!


	4. There Is Only Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. Don't sue!

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews guys! I would like to note this chapter will be half in Lizzie's POV and half in Gordo's POV.

Chapter 4-There Is Only Darkness

**LIZZIE'S POV:**

_**Regret** comes in all shapes and sizes. Some are small like when we do a bad thing for a good reason. Some are bigger like when you let down a friend. Some of us escape the pain of regret by making the right choice. Some of us have little time for regret because we're looking forward to the future. Sometimes we have to fight to come to terms with the past, and sometimes we bury our regret by promising to change your own ways. But, our biggest regrets are not for the things we did but, for the things we didn't do. Things we didn't say that could've save someone that we care about. Especially when we can see the dark storm that's headed their way._

_I fought with the one person I had left in this world that I considered my one and only true friend. Everything from that night was a blur for me. I still don't understand why he blames himself. If I had known what was going on with him, I would have never pulled away so quickly. I guess in a way it's my fault too, I should be helping him not deserting him….._

**Jo: **"Hey Liz. What's on your mind? You've been preoccupied for days now. Ever since you went to that party. Did something happen? Something between you and Gordo?" she asked sensing it had something to do with Gordo.

**Lizzie: **"We had a fight at the party. We haven't talked since. He's going through some things and I don't know how to help him. And I think I said some things that I should have."

**Jo: **"Would he help you if you needed it?"

**Lizzie: **"Yeah…..he always does." she said smiling to herself.

**Jo: **"Listen your father and I are going out tonight, we'll be home by 10:30 and Matt is sleeping over at Lanny's house. You should invite him over and have a long talk with him."

**Lizzie: **"That's a great idea mom! Thanks! I'm going to go call him." she said as she ran upstairs.

_I had to call him and try to fix things. I felt so bad. He needs me. I dialed his number…._

**Gordo: **"Hello."

**Lizzie: **"Gordo…..it's Lizzie." she said nervously.

**Gordo: **"Lizzie….why are you calling me?"

**Lizzie: **"Listen my parents are going out tonight so I'm alone. I was wondering if you could come over so we could talk about…..everything."

**Gordo: **"I don't know Liz….I don't think….."

**Lizzie: **"Don't say no" she pleaded.

**Gordo: **"Fine. What time should I come by?"

**Lizzie: **"Around 8 would be great."

**Gordo: **"Alright I'll be there….."

**Lizzie: **"Don't let me down Gordo……we really need this."

**Gordo: **"Yeah I know." he said as he hung up.

**GORDO'S POV:**

_I wasn't sure if I should go. I love Lizzie and I always will but…….I just don't know anymore. It was still early in the day and I was supposed to go and shoot hoops with Larry and Ethan. I would probably decide by then._

**Ethan: **"Dude you have to talk to her. You look miserable!" he said as he shot the ball into the basket.

**Gordo: **"Thanks Ethan…….you know how to make me feel better." he said sarcastically.

**Ethan: **"I'm just telling the truth man."

**Larry: **"You know even though I don't like to always agree with Ethan……..he's right. You guys have too much of history to throw it away. Whatever's going on between you two, you have to fix it."

**Gordo: **"I think you guys are right…"

_I knew it was the right thing to do. I really need her……It was early in the afternoon and I knew I still had time to get ready._

_I was heading home and I saw an ambulance outside my house. I ran faster to see what was going on. As I got inside I saw my mother crying as she looked at me father on the ground hovered by ambulance workers._

**Gordo: **"Mom! What's going on?"

**Roberta: **"Oh David!! Your father had heart attack. His heart isn't beating…" she cried into his chest.

**Gordo: **"It's going to be ok mom….don't worry." he said hugging her back as tight as he could while watching his father being revived back to life.

_We went to the hospital and waited for hours. I was nervous and scared the whole time and my mothers nonstop crying made me feel worse. I didn't even know what time it was…and I didn't even know it was already dark outside. All I was thinking about at this point was my father's health._

_The doctor came out finally a few hours later. He informed us that dad was fine. I couldn't believe my dad had HCM, it was so unrealistic to me. The doctor told my mom she could stay with him overnight but I couldn't. _

**Roberta: **"You go on home David. Get some sleep, it's Sunday tomorrow and you have school Monday."

**Gordo: **"You going to be ok?"

**Roberta: **"I'll be fine."

**Gordo: **"Ok…..what time is it anyways?"

**Roberta: **"It is…….11:00 o'clock." she said looking at her hand watch.

**Gordo: **"Oh no! Lizzie! Mom I have to go…..I'll call you guys tomorrow morning."

_The hospital was close to my house and Lizzie's so I decided to go to her house to at least explain what happened. I tried calling her cell but she wouldn't pick up. _

_As I got to her house I saw that the living room light were still on. I rang the doorbell….Lizzie opened the door._

**Gordo: **"Lizzie…I….."

**Lizzie: **"Don't bother Gordo. I could see that you don't even want to fix anything."

**Gordo: **"Lizzie just listen to me for a second….."

**Lizzie: **"No Gordo, you listen! I waited for hours all alone. And you didn't even bother to call. I call your house no one picks up, I call your cell no one picks up. I figured that was your way of saying leave me alone. So let me do us all a favor……and leave you alone." she said angrily as she shut the door in his face.

**Gordo: **"No Lizzie! Open the door! I….." he yelled through the shut door as the porch light and living room light both turned off at the same time.

_It was no use…….it was really over. I turned around and walked away with my head down._

"_Time takes it all,… whether you want it to or not. Time takes it all, time bears it away,… and in the end… there is only darkness. Sometimes we find others in that darkness,… and sometime we lose them there again." _

**A/N: **Thanks for all the great reviews!!! Leave more please!!! Review!!!


End file.
